Sein un Zeit: Tears on moonlight
|diai =15 |mesi =Febrero |añoi =2008 |diaf =21 |mesf =Abril |añof =2008 |grupos = |pjp = |pjs = |villanos = |otros = |dispositivos = |localizaciones = }}"Valkiria, Riskbreake u Eolo se embarcan en una aventura entre realidades." __TOC__ RESUMEN Tras el asesinato del Profesor Flint y su aprendiz Billy de manos de unos extraños de piel era verdosa y cuerpo musculoso y peludo, aunque consiguen evitar que se lleven los resultados de su investigación sobre el Arca de Noé y avisar a Eolo. Al día siguiente Eolo, Valkiria, Unity y Riskbreake marchan a la localización que le transmitieron desde el ataque de la excavación arqueológica entrando en un agujero de gusano donde se separarán y Valkiria y Riskbreake tendrán que lidiar con el Gran Anciano de los Señores de la Tierra quien le informará que ella es la elegida para salvar al mundo junto a un ejército armado. La líder del ejército Ellaria está en desacuerdo con el Gran Anciano y no cree en la profecía por lo que termina enfrentándose a Valkiria y perdiendo. TRAMA Monte Ararat (Turkia) 5165m de altitud - Excavación arqueológica Cisma (3800m de altitud) -Profesor, tiene visita. Un hombre desaliñado de mediana edad y cubierto parcialmente de barro y nieve se incorporó en la zanja en la que se encontraba arrodillado y le tendió la mano a su pupilo para que le ayudara a salir de ella. -¿Patrocinadores?- preguntó - Sí. Un hombre estirado con un traje caro y 2 guardaespaldas. Maestro y pupilo abandonaron la excavación en dirección al campamento base, que constaba de un par de tiendas de campaña, barracones y unos viejos camiones. Entraron a uno de los edificios donde les estaban esperando. -¿Puedo ayudarle en algo señor...? -Tony Stark -contestó el hombre del traje mientras le tendía su mano. -Usted debe ser el profesor Flint. He estado siguiendo sus investigaciones. Me apasionan. -¿Ah, sí? -Yo también busco el Arca de Noé. Podría financiarles la excavación por un período indefinido. El muchacho junto al profesor dio un respingo. -¿Ha oído eso? -Sí, lo he oído, Billy. -se dirigió a Tony Stark- La verdad es que nos vendría muy bien ese dinero. Nuestro contrato expira el mes que viene. -Perfecto. No se hable más entonces. -Señor Stark, el Arca no está aquí -dijo el profesor -Eso es lo que creía yo, pero me interesa saber lo que piensa usted en base a lo que ha descubierto. -Bueno, esa información aún no ha sido publicada... Tenemos claros indicios de que el Arca se posó en la cima del monte Ararat tras el Diluvio... si usted es creyente. -No, me temo que no lo soy -contestó Tony Stark- Continúe, por favor. -Hemos descubierto restos en rocas de hace miles de años que indican que algo muy grande se posó aquí.. Hemos muestreado en varios puntos y bueno, el objeto en cuestión es algo condenadamente grande. Lo extraño de todo es que no hemos encontrado ni un solo resto. Y créame, un objeto de tal magnitud... sea lo que fuera, puedo asegurarle que ya no está aquí. -Interesante. - contestó un pensativo Tony Stark. -No he terminado. Hay más -Ahora sí, Tony Stark le miró con gran atención. - En el estrato donde creemos que reposó el Arca hemos encontrado proporciones totalmente anómalas de minerales, propias de fenómenos radiactivos, con una franja oscura que deja a la del límite K/T como algo meramente anecdótico. Hemos comparado nuestros resultados y hemos encontrado equivalencias en otros lugares del planeta relacionados con fenómenos paranormales destructivos. El fenómeno que hizo desaparecer al Arca se ha repetido en diversos puntos del planeta a lo largo del tiempo. Tony Stark se levantó. Sonrió al profesor. - Su trabajo es mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, profesor - Tony Stark desenfundó un revolver y le disparó 2 tiros al pecho. Empezó a volverse borroso. Ya no era un hombre con un traje, su piel era verdosa y su cuerpo musculoso y peludo. Su voz también había cambiado - Nos ha sido de mucha ayuda. Coged el ordenador. Quemad el resto. Los dos guardaespaldas también habían revelado su aspecto a sendas bestias, que se hicieron con el ordenador portátil que contenía la preciada información y comenzaron a prenderle fuego al campamento. Ninguno de los tres se había percatado del chico que les observaba desde un rincón y se lanzó tras ellos con furia. Les arrebató el ordenador y lo arrojó contra un jeep que era devorado por las llamas. Aquella acción le costó la vida. Las bestias rugieron furibundas. La información se había perdido quizás para siempre. Dentro de una de las tiendas parcialmente devoradas por el fuego, un hombre se arrastraba por el suelo con dos impactos de bala en el pecho. Sacó una PDA de su bolsillo e introdujo unos números que envió por una red segura confiando en que llegaran a su destino. NEW YORK-Edificio Chrysler Los teléfonos no habían parado de sonar en todo el día en las oficinas del último piso del edificio Chrysler y aún continuaban sonando a aquella hora de la tarde. Allí se ubicaba una de las principales empresas dedicadas a solucionar fenómenos paranormales, relacionados con mutantes y demás actividades sobrehumanas. En los días que corrían, no faltaba precisamente el trabajo. Una puerta se abrió de golpe y se oyeron unos tacones apresurarse sobre el mármol del pasillo mientras el teléfono seguía sonando. -¿Es que nadie piensa coger el maldito teléfono? -gritó Valkiria mientras entraba a un despacho. Nadie contestó. El teléfono seguía sonando. Se dirigió a una mesa de caoba y descolgó el auricular. Se oyó una voz nerviosa parlotear al otro lado de la línea. -Sí -contestó - sí, nos dedicamos a ello. -una pausa- No, lo siento, no aceptamos encargos de menos de seis mil dólares. Además… -colgó el teléfono -…no soy la secretaria. Permaneció un rato más sentada en aquél cómodo y caro sillón de cuero y al cabo de un rato llamó mentalmente a Unity para que preparase un baño de espuma. Unity la oyó desde el almacén de suministros situado junto al improvisado (e ilegal) hangar que habían construido y camuflado en el piso superior. Estaba revolviendo unas estanterías llenas de piezas metálicas que desconocía para lo que servían, pero que aún así lo encontró interesante y divertido. Supuso que serían repuestos para aquella nave que habían conseguido tiempo atrás y que pertenecía a un tal Risk . Jack se enfurecería si se enterara de que ella andaba toqueteando todas aquellas cosas. Por suerte hacía días que no se pasaba por allí, con lo cual siguió a lo suyo tranquilamente. Sintió una punzada en la cabeza “Se puede saber dónde te has metido?”. -Sí, el baño, sí. Ya voy -dijo en voz alta Valkiria abandonó su despacho por otra puerta y se internó en otro lujoso y amplio pasillo. Escuchó un tintineo y las puertas del ascensor situado al fondo del pasillo se abrieron. Jack apareció junto a dos chicas - Llevas una semana sin aparecer por aquí- le dijo Valkiria sin aparente interés. - El cazarrecompensas que encontramos en París me hizo darme cuenta de que necesitaba unas vacaciones. -contestó Jack agarrado a sus “amigas”. -Te lo vamos a descontar de la nómina. Valkiria subió al ascensor y se apoyó sobre el espejo del fondo mientras las puertas permanecían aún abiertas. Miró a una de las chicas, que instantáneamente se llevó una mano a la boca y un brazo al estómago y empezó a vomitar en uno de los jarrones chinos del pasillo. La otra corrió a trompicones en busca del baño. Sonrió y las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. A la mañana siguiente Eolo entró en su despacho a primera hora de la mañana y descubrió que el monitor de su ordenador estaba encendido. Se acercó a mirar y vio que había un mensaje de origen desconocido en la bandeja de entrada. No tenía remitente y lo rastreó. Parecía provenir de Turquía. Abrió el mensaje, que sólo contenía unas coordenadas. Nada más. Se sentó en su sillón y se sirvió una taza de café. Localizó rápidamente el lugar de aquellas coordenadas. -Interesante -murmuró. Dos horas mas tarde, Jack se encontraba bajo una ducha fría para matar la resaca de la fallida cita de la noche anterior. Oyó el chisporrotear del comunicador y la voz de Eolo convocándoles a todos a una reunión de urgencia en la sala de conferencias. Salió de la ducha, se secó y se vistió rápidamente. Aún estaba algo desorientado. Cogió un bote de aspirinas y se dirigió al ascensor que daba a las oficinas del piso superior. Cuando Jack entró a la sala, el resto del equipo estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa. -Llegas tarde -le dijo Eolo. Jack hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de "déjame en paz, tengo una resaca de mil demonios" y se sentó en el sillón que estaba vacío. Sacó el bote de aspirinas y se tomó 2. - Ah, y debes saber que ayer la gente de Risk aumentó el precio de tu cabeza a 20 millones de dólares. -Cómo se ponen por robarles una nave de nada -contestó Jack entre toses. -Bien -comenzó Eolo - Esta mañana nos ha llegado un mensaje un tanto peculiar a la vez que interesante. Si os fijáis en la pantalla... - encendió el proyector y aparecieron unas coordenadas en una pantalla. 60° 55"N, 101° 57"E -¿Donde está eso? -preguntó Valkiria -Tunguska, Siberia -contestó Eolo. -¿Y tiene algún interés eso? -preguntó Jack - es lo que tenemos que averiguar -prosiguió Eolo- El día 30 de junio de 1908 a las 7:17 se produjo una explosión de unos aproximadamente 15 megatones en ese punto. Destrozó por completo un área de 2150 Km2 . No quedó nada en 30 Km a la redonda. No se ha sabido aún qué produjo esa explosión, que parece ser que se dio en el aire debido a la ausencia de cráter. - ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? -preguntó Valkiria con cara de aburrida. - La información nos ha llegado desde una excavación arqueológica que acaba de ser salvajemente aniquilada. - Vaya... -dijo Jack. - Partimos para Tunguska en 20 minutos - Eolo apagó el proyector y salió de la sala. 60° 55"N, 101° 57"E TUNGUSKA (SIBERIA) Eolo, Valkiria y Unity descendieron por la rampa de la bodega de la nave hasta el frío suelo siberiano. -En este cubo de hielo no hay nada -comentó Valkiria con desdén. -Mis sensores no opinan lo mismo. -Eolo comenzó a caminar- Fluctuaciones magnéticas...campos polarizados..qué curioso. -pulsó su comunicador - ¿Qué dicen los sensores de la nave, Jack? - A mi me dicen que estamos perdiendo el tiempo -se oyó por el intercomunicador. Se levantó un leve viento que unido a la baja temperatura del lugar desembocaba en algo realmente desagradable. -¿Es necesario que sigamos aquí pasando frío? -dijo Valkiria mientras se frotaba los brazos. - Aquí hay algo - contestó Eolo sin hacerla caso. Una vibración se sentía a lo lejos y a la vez por todas partes. La radio crepitó y se oyó la voz de Jack entrecortada. - ...creciendo,..se salen de la escala. Nos....ir -el suelo estaba empezando a temblar. Los tres corrieron de vuelta a la nave y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. la cabina de mando era un fulgor de luces que parpadeaban y alarmas que sonaban. Jack gritaba: - ¡Este cacharro se está volviendo loco...por dios, no te sientes de copiloto !-Unity había ocupado el asiento contiguo y miraba unos indicadores que oscilaban salvajemente. - Creo que nos deberíamos largar de aquí. - Tranquilízate, hermanita.Primero hemos de averiguar... - No hay tiempo para someterlo a votación -Jack agarró el timón con firmeza y despegó. a la nave le costaba moverse - Creo que estamos atrapados en algún tipo de campo magnético o algo. La cabina se llenó de un pitido ensordecedor. Afuera, un halo púrpura se extendía por el azulado cielo. Lo envolvía todo. La nave giraba sin rumbo y un pequeño panel hizo cortocircuito. A pocos cientos de metros del suelo, quedaron envueltos en un halo púrpura. Después, las estrellas. -¿Se ha hecho de noche? -comentó Unity mientras miraba al exterior. -No lo sé, pero el ordenador se está volviendo loco. Fallan el 85% de los sistemas de abordo. La nave flotaba en un mapeado de estrellas. Sólo transcurridos unos minutos la nave se reorientó y pudieron ver un planeta frente a ellos. -Genial, otra vez en órbita -maldijo Jack. -Mira el mapa estelar -le cortó Eolo. Todos miraron el pequeño monitor. Aún estaba intentando calcular la posición. -Es extraño. No consigue deducir ninguna localización posible - Jack se volvió hacia sus compañeros - El ordenador no sabe dónde estamos. - Pues yo sí. -le atajó Valkiria - ¿Ves allí? -dijo señalando al exterior - la osa mayor. El carro de David es lo que se ve desde cualquier terraza una noche despejada. Ahora haz el favor de llevarnos a casa. Entraron en la atmósfera no sin alguna dificultad y pusieron rumbo a New York. Con algún que otro sobresalto lograron abrirse paso entre una tormenta eléctrica y descender en dirección a la ciudad. Algo golpeó la nave y llenó el cristal de una sustancia oscura. -Oh, mierda -gritó Jack -¿Que pasa ahora? -le gritó valkiria desde los asientos traseros -Volamos a ciegas. Hay que aterrizar sin visibilidad - Jack conectó un GPS y desplegó un mapa en la pantalla del ordenador - Intentaré aterrizar en Central Park. Espero que no matemos a nadie. Con un ruido sordo, la nave tocó suelo. Los motores se apagaron y las luces de emergencia parpadearon. Valkiria se levantó mareada de su asiento y se dirigió a la bodega. - Te juro que cuando suban 2 millones más la recompensa por tu cabeza, yo misma te entregaré. - No ha sido culpa mía! -le oyó a Jack gritar desde la cabina. Pulsó el botón de apertura y salió al exterior bajo un sol abrasador mientras se cubría los ojos. -Por fin algo de calor... - abrió los ojos- A su alrededor no había nada. No había árboles, no había edificios, no había gente. Solo rocas y arena - ¿Dónde coño estamos? Pulsó el botón de apertura y salió al exterior bajo un sol abrasador mientras se cubría los ojos. -Por fin algo de calor... - abrió los ojos- A su alrededor no había nada. No había árboles, no había edificios, no había gente. Solo rocas y arena - ¿Dónde coño estamos? Notó el roce de una mano protectora posarse sobre su hombro izquiero. Aeros también contemplaba aquel panorama desolador con cierta confusión. Los otros dos miembros del equipo no tardaron en reunirse con ellos. -Creía que estábamos aterrizando en Nueva York –dijo distraídamente Unity mientras seguía bajando la rampa del avión dándole vueltas a un extraño artefacto metálico entre las manos. El calor era abrasador y Valkiria empezaba a ser muy consciente de él. La figura imponente de su hermano seguía a su lado mientras Sawyer se quitaba la chupa. -Bueno, al menos ha sido un aterrizaje excelente –exclamó con una sonrisa. -¿A qué llamas tú excelente, yanki? –Aeros no estaba de demasiado buen humor, quizás se debiera a la fuerte punzada de dolor consecuencia del golpe en la nuca contra los paneles de control durante ese “aterrizaje excelente”. -A un aterrizaje que nos permita a todos salir caminando con nuestros propios pies. –Sawyer se llevó la mano a la frente haciendo visera e intentando enfocar algo más allá del aparente desierto de arena. No vio nada. Daniela alargó la mano y acarició la nuca de su hermanastro. El dolor disminuyó considerablemente. Miró a Sawyer, aun no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su visión, de hecho era algo que iba y venía, aquellos últimos años habían sido una locura y los acontecimientos de los últimos meses se llevaban la palma. -Solo espero que ahora no veamos la Estatua de la Libertad enterrada –endureció su voz y su mirada –si no ése será el menor de tus problemas. Se supone que la semana que viene tengo una representación en Paris de Madame Butterfly, como no aparezca mi mánager va a cabrearse mucho. -Le vuelves a borrar la mente y se acabó. Como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces. -Me niego. También tendría que borrársela a la compañía, por no hablar de todos los que han comprado entradas. La última vez la jaqueca me duró más de una semana. -Saldremos de aquí antes de esta noche – intervino Aeros – No te preocupes. Valkiria no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar como los dos hombres pisaban tierra firme y cada uno avanzaba en dirección contraria. Tras unos segundos, ella también los siguió y se dirigió hacia Unity, la cual le llevaba ya bastante ventaja. -Los transmisores no funcionan –gritó Sawyer hacia los demás – Valkiria… -Sí, yo me encargo. –Ella los conectó mentalmente a los cuatro. Sus poderes no eran algo que ella detestara. Venían incluidos en el paquete y ella los aceptaba tal cual, pero había otro par de extras que ella prefería usar y que había conseguido perfeccionar. Por lo general, su telepatía solo le hacía enterarse de cosas que no quería y encima luego le regalaba un placentero dolor de cabeza durante un par de días. Alcanzó a Unity, que agachada en el suelo inspeccionaba el terreno de manera muy profesional. -¿Tienes algo? –preguntó mientras la observaba. Los chicos ya se había perdido de vista. -No estoy segura. Aquí ha estado alguien en las últimas horas. Yo diría que unas 4 personas, varones, de más de 90 kilos. –Valkiria miró a su alrededor e intentó agudizar sus poderes y captar algo. Su instinto le decía que Unity tenía razón, su cabeza le gritaba todo lo contrario. - Que extraño… - “¿Pasa algo, Dani? ¿Qué es tan extraño?” - “Nada es solo que…” La chica miró a su alrededor. Unity también había desaparecido. Odiaba cuando ella hacía estas cosas. - “¡Daniela!” - “Espera Aeros, creo que acabo de oír algo…” Una nube de humo surgió ante ella y comenzó a tomar forma humana. Era grande, musculado y con un atuendo realmente raro. Su cara apenas poseía expresión, pero todo el cuerpo de la mutante reaccionó ante el peligro inminente. El poder chisporroteó a su alrededor y todos sus compañeros la sintieron. El hombre frente a ella cayó fulminado por una descarga psíquica pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar un golpe desde atrás la hizo caer y perder la consciencia. La comunicación se cortó mientras el inerte cuerpo de Daniela era arrastrado por la arena. La comunicación con Valkiria se cortó de repente tras un inequívoco síntoma de alarma y Jack quedó aislado en medio de la nada, inmerso en aquél rocoso y desértico paraje. Lo que en un principio creyeron que era una inmensa planicie desértica, dejó paso a una depresión rocosa por la que Jack se había internado en busca de algún punto de referencia que triangulara su posición. Seguían sin saber dónde estaban. Miró a su alrededor y no pudo ver a los demás. El viento estaba borrando sus huellas sobre la arena, por lo que era imposible saber en qué dirección había venido. Definitivamente, estaba perdido. No supo con certeza cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando, pero se empezó a sentir realmente cansado. En aquel lugar no había encontrado ningún ser vivo aún, ni indicios de vida, hasta que vio el cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Se acercó a examinarlo. Al principio creyó que era un hombre muy grande, pero su mayor tamaño y corpulencia, así como las garras que sobresalían de sus extremidades le hicieron recapacitar sobre la procedencia de aquella criatura, de aspecto homínido y que quizás fuera mutante. El cuerpo estaba inerte. Junto a él, encontró un pequeño comunicador como el suyo. Lo apretó y obviamente no funcionaba. Debía de ser el comunicador de Valkiria. Se agachó junto al cuerpo e inspeccionó el terreno. El viento había borrado casi la totalidad de las huellas, pero pudo distinguir un pequeño surco que tomaba dirección norte. Por ahí habían arrastrado algo o a alguien. Jack recapacitó durante unos instantes, y viendo que no tenía ninguna opción mejor, reanudó su marcha en aquella dirección. El sol estaba perdiendo intensidad. El paisaje no había cambiado notablemente a medida que avanzaba, aunque sí se dio cuenta de que adquiría una ligera pendiente descendente. Al cabo de unos minutos el camino que seguía quedó cortado abruptamente por un barranco. Se acercó a su borde y se asomó. Al principio tuvo que forzar un poco la vista, pero acabó viéndolo. Era un pequeño y rocoso valle, en cuyo centro albergaba una especie de tienda de campaña de lona blanca. Numerosas figuras se movían a su alrededor, pero desde la lejanía no logró precisarlas. Jack comenzó su descenso hacia el valle. Cuando Valkiria abrió sus ojos le inundó un terrible dolor de cabeza y sintió algo pegajoso en su pelo. Probablemente sangre reseca del golpe que había recibido. Intentó palpárselo pero descubrió que sus manos estaban atadas con unos grilletes a un poste metálico situado en la parte trasera de una especie de carromato. Intentó ponerse en pie pero no pudo. Se sentía mareada y con ganas de vomitar, cuando alguien subió al carromato. Una figura ataviada con armadura de cuero y parecida al ser que había visto antes. Con sus garras sostenía una lanza. -Me vas a decir ahora mismo dónde está el resto, humana asquerosa o… -comenzó a gruñir y tras recibir una mirada fija de Valkiria, cayó al suelo muerto. Al oír el golpe del cuerpo al caer, un segundo soldado entró al carromato. Vio a su compañero tendido en el suelo y se dirigió hacia la muchacha. También cayó al recibir otra descarga psíquica. Fuera comenzó un alboroto. Valkiria comenzó a sentir serios pinchazos en su cabeza. No se creía capaz de acabar con uno más. Un soldado más musculoso que el resto y con aspecto de líder entró en el carromato y la señaló con una espada. -¡Matadla! Dos soldados más entraron y la agarraron. Soltaron sus grilletes y la sacaron del carromato a empujones. La lanzaron sobre el arenoso suelo por el que rodó unos instantes. Sintió armas que eran desenfundadas y gritos de excitación a su alrededor. Un golpe en el abdomen la dejó al borde de la inconsciencia mientras su boca escupía la arena que había engullido. Una espada se alzó para terminar el trabajo, pero se detuvo tras el ruido de un disparo y cayó al suelo. El ser ejecutor se tambaleó y cayó de espaldas manando sangre de su cabeza. El resto de soldados se giró y contemplaron a una figura que se acercaba al campamento. Llevaba dos objetos en sus manos, que relucieron un instante con gran estruendo para arrebatarle la vida a otros dos soldados. -¡Brujería! -gritó alguien, y el pánico se apoderó del campamento. De la docena de seres que había en un principio, apenas quedó uno, junto a Valkiria, espada en mano y desafiante ante aquel intruso. -Yo que tú me marcharía ahora que estás a tiempo. -¡Hechicero humano! ¡Morirás tú también! Jack le metió 3 tiros en el pecho a aquel ser y pasó de largo mientras caía a sus pies, muerto. Se agachó junto a Valkiria, que parecía seguir con vida. -Tarde... como siempre. -La chica se ayudó de Jack para levantarse. El campamento estaba ya vacío. -Parece que los lugareños nos han acogido con calor. -comentó irónicamente Jack. Algo se movió en la lejanía y Jack desenfundó de nuevo sus pistolas. Un grupo de unos quince miembros se acercaba al campamento. No eran bestias como las anteriores, sino personas vestidas con desgastados y sucios ropajes. Algunos portaban espadas y esto hizo que Jack permaneciera alerta. Se pararon junto a ellos y les observaron con asombro primero y desconfianza después. Jack iba a preguntarles algo cuando todos ellos formaron un círculo y se arrodillaron. -Vinísteis de los cielos, tal como anunciaron las sagradas escrituras. Loada sea la Diosa. -dijo un hombre en voz alta, sin levantar la vista del suelo. Permanecieron así durante algún tiempo más, hasta que Jack se hartó de todo aquello. -Aquí está todo el mundo loco. Vámonos -dijo. Mientras agarraba a Valkiria del brazo, Jack notó cómo aquella gente se erguía de repente y algo frío se posaba en su cuello. Un hombre de mediana edad le apuntaba con el filo de una espada. -No toques a la elegida. -¿Elegida? -preguntó atónito Jack. -La enviada de la Diosa -dijo otro joven muchacho mientras hundía una rodilla en el suelo y se postraba junto a Valkiria. -Oh, por favor - masculló Jack - Esto ya es demasiado. Otros dos hombres se acercaron portando una improvisada camilla, en la que tumbaron a la muchacha y la dieron de beber una poción de hierbas que la sumió en un reparador sueño. -Esto la curará - le comentó una mujer a Jack - debemos llevarla a que la vea el Gran Anciano. Él sabrá qué hacer. El jefe del grupo hizo una señal y se encaminaron hacia una cueva cercana. Jack comparó a aquél grupo con los proscritos de las antiguas historias de Robin Hood. -Hemos de salir de aquí antes de que vengan más - le dijo el líder a Jack - nunca entran a los túneles. Espacios estrechos para armaduras tan pesadas. Llegaremos a casa esta noche. Avanzaron bajo tierra durante una eternidad a ojos de Jack, que estaba notablemente cansado ya, para acabar saliendo a otra planicie rocosa, inmersa entre colinas, en la que había pequeñas casas escarbadas en la roca. Era obvio que se había corrido la voz de su llegada, puesto que les esperaba una gran multitud, todos deseosos de ver a la “enviada de la Diosa”. Llevaron a Valkiria al interior de uno de los edificios, al que no dejaron acceder a Jack, que se quedó esperando junto a los dos guardias armados que custodiaban la entrada. Le trajeron algo de comer y un cuenco de madera con una bebida turbia. Al cabo de un tiempo, Jack decidió darse un paseo por la aldea. Sentía cómo las miradas se posaban en él a medida que avanzaba. La gente le observaba escondida desde sus casas. Nadie le dirigió la palabra quizá por temor o respeto. Era bien entrada la noche cuando Jack fue convocado a la casa del Gran Anciano. Cuando entró vio a Valkiria sentada en un sillón de cuero, completamente restablecida, junto a un anciano que aparentaba más de cien años. Jack se sentó junto a ellos en la silla que le ofrecieron. El Gran Anciano comenzó a hablar. -En primer lugar, he de daros las gracias por haberles salvado la vida a mis muchachos. Últimamente están aumentando considerablemente las patrullas de los Señores. -¿Los Señores? -preguntó Valkiria con interés. -Los Señores de la Tierra - contestó el Gran Anciano - Gobernantes de todo lo existente. Dueños de este mundo desde que tenemos uso de razón. Nos consideran una especie inferior y como tal nos tratan. A los seres humanos sólo se nos permite vivir como esclavos. Pero aún quedamos clanes en libertad, como éste. Nos persiguen y nos dan caza poco a poco. No aguantaremos mucho. -Creo que hay indicios para poder afirmar que no estamos en casa - comentó Jack a Valkiria. -Eso parece. ¿A dónde nos habrás traído? El Gran Anciano prosiguió con su discurso. -Pero ahora vosotros nos habéis traído la esperanza. -Un momento - objetó Jack - Nosotros lo sentimos mucho todo, pero nos volvemos a casa. Tu guerra no va con nosotros. -El cielo se abrirá tras la noche carmesí y la elegida llevará a los hombres a la libertad - recitó el Gran Anciano - Lo dicen las Sagradas Escrituras. -Quiero verlas -dijo Valkiria Siguieron al Gran Anciano al exterior, acompañados en todo momento por un grupo de seis hombres armados, y se encaminaron hacia un pequeño templo. Una vez allí, les entregaron unas antorchas y accedieron a un pasadizo que descendía a las entrañas de la tierra mediante escalones esculpidos en la roca. Las escaleras terminaban en un largo corredor, que acabó conduciéndoles a una cámara con un gigantesco techo abovedado. Las paredes y el techo estaban llenas de inscripciones y grabados. Los guardias encendieron unos pedestales y la sala quedó completamente iluminada. Ahora sí podían contemplar las escenas representadas en todo su esplendor. -Aquí viene reflejada toda nuestra historia - el Gran anciano les señaló un dibujo de una pared. Unas figuras humanas sobre un fondo verdeazulado - El nacimiento de los Hombres. Prosiguió a otra escena, donde aparecía una figura de aspecto grotesco. - El nacimiento del Primero. Un hombre que ya no era hombre. -acercó una antorcha al siguiente dibujo -Tras él vinieron muchos. Los Señores de la Tierra. Y comenzó la Edad Oscura de los hombres, la esclavitud, que aún perdura. - ¿Quién escribió todo esto? -preguntó Jack - No lo sabemos. Ahora vayamos a lo interesante. -dijo el Gran Anciano mientras se dirigía al centro de la sala y señalaba hacia el techo. Jack levantó la vista y por un instante se quedó sin palabras. - Joder… -logró articular, mientras sus ojos contemplaban el enorme dibujo que había en el techo. Un grabado perfecto y coloreado donde aparecía Valkiria enfundada en una armadura y portando una espada con aspecto desafiante. A pesar del casco y las alas que le brotaban de su espalda, no había duda de que era ella. - La Diosa enviará a su mejor guerrera, a su Valkiria, para liberarnos -explicaba el Gran Anciano - Bajará de los cielos y liderará a los hombres en su guerra. Junto al grabado central, se mostraban otras escenas de lucha. Jack señaló una de ellas. - ¿Quiénes son los que acompañan a la Valkiria? -preguntó - Sus guerreros. Almas de grandes guerreros reclutados por ella en el momento de sus muertes, que la acompañan en su cruzada. - Yo no estoy muerto - repuso Jack. - Puede que en tu mundo sí - contestó el Gran Anciano. - Genial, esto mejora por momentos -masculló Jack Valkiria abrió la boca, dispuesta a decir algo, pero las palabras no brotaron de ella así que la volvió a cerrar. Repitió la escena un par de veces, quizás tres. A lo lejos oyó tambores de guerra, Jack seguía discutiendo con el Anciano y la niña dudó de que aquellos tambores existieran de verdad. No podía apartar los ojos de aquella imagen, e incluso una vez fuera de la cueva, mientras era medio arrastrada por Jack tras aquel anciano inquietante. Sus manos estaban frías y temblaban. Jack se percató y se paró en seco. - ¿Qué te ocurre? –por su tono de voz dedujo que estaba harto de aquella situación. - A mí nada, a parte de que no veo nada. –las palabras le salieron solas. - ¿Qué? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te daban ataques. - ¿De verdad? ¿No me digas? - ¿Sabes? No tengo ni idea de cómo te aguanta tu hermano. Ninguno de lo dos volvió a decir nada más. ---- Unas manos cálidas y suaves arrastraron a Daniela lejos de los dos hombres. Con pasos rápidos y silenciosos la condujeron por entre pasillos interminables hasta que el calor tras la lona las acogió a las tres. El aire tenía un aroma dulzón a jabón y oyó cómo más manos se movían por aquella habitación. La desnudaron y la sumergieron en una estrecha bañera de agua caliente. Manos ágiles se deslizaron por su cuerpo, tan expertas que fue incapaz de contar cuántos pares había. La enjabonaron, le lavaron el cabello y masajearon su sien creando la ilusión de que el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Valkiria ni se molestó en intentar leerles la mente. Estaba demasiado exhausta, demasiado desconcertada con lo que había visto y sobretodo demasiado molesta con la debilidad de su cuerpo que volvía a privarla del don de la vista. Como siempre ocurría, sus otros sentidos se agudizaron y mientras la secaban y le untaban aceite por todo el cuerpo escuchó unos pasos que reconoció. - Esto no tiene muy buena pin… -Jack paró en seco ante la cavidad que servía de puerta. Aquella escena con su compañera desnuda y cuatro salvajes acariciando su cuerpo era más de lo que podía digerir. -…ta. - Cierra la boca Jack, no es la primera vez que ves una mujer desnuda. - ¿Sabes que me haría de oro si vendiera estas imágenes verdad? - ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida siendo gay? - No gracias. - Pues deja de decir estupideces. Se hizo el silencio. Al americano no le gustaba la actitud de Daniela pero haciendo gala de un auto-control sobrehumano, consiguió no contestarle lo que tenía en mente. - ¿Cómo sigues? –dijo en vez de eso. - Ciega. - Bueno, lo arreglaremos. Siempre lo hacemos. - Jack. - ¿Sí? - Date la vuelta. Si sigo viéndome como me ves tú sí que tendrás material con el que hacerte millonario – él obedeció a regañadientes – he estado hablando con ese viejo. No para de decir que eres la enviada, que debes salvarlos. Y cuando dije que me iba y que tú te venías conmigo casi hace que me corten el cuello. Esto es de locos, una puñetera pintura en un techo y ya estamos aquí encerrados. Además ni siquiera se parece tanto a ti – no paraba de hablar, aunque Valkiria casi no le escuchaba – una tipeja morena, alta y desgarbada. - Ya puedes darte la vuelta. - Esos locos. Nos vamos a ir, vamos a encontrar al papanatas de tu hermano y esa tía rara que te sigue a todas partes y nos iremos cagando leches a Nueva …York. Cuando Jack se giró no pudo más que maldecirse por lo que tenía ante sí. - Me cago en Dios. Ahora sí que no va a haber manera de que nos dejen salir de aquí. ---- - Me cago en Dios. Ahora sí que no va a haber manera de que nos dejen salir de aquí. Jack no supo expresar de mejor manera lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos. Valkiria estaba enfundada en una impresionante a la vez que ligera armadura plateada con adornos dorados, que apenas la cubría pecho y hombros y su melena ondeaba a la brisa que se colaba por una de las ventanas. Sus brazos estaban protegidos por sendos brazaletes plateados, al igual que sus piernas. Sostenía un casco apoyandolo contra su cintura. Era la viva imagen de la muchacha de las pinturas. Ella se vio a si misma a traves de los ojos de Jack y sonrió. - Lo digo ahora por lo que pueda pasar después - comenzó a decir Jack - esto no va a traer nada bueno. Y que sepas que tampoco te pareces tanto. - Calla, que estoy bien guapa. Comenzaron a oírse tambores en la lejanía y Valkiria suspiró aliviada al descubrir que no eran producto de su imaginación. Un cuerno sonó en el interior del pueblo y comenzó a oírse un gran alboroto. Jack se dispuso a abandonar la habitación pues su curiosidad le encaminaba hacia el exterior, cuando varios hombres con armadura y lanzas entraron por la puerta y apartando a Jack de un empujón se arrodillaron frente a Valkiria. - Somos la guardia personal de la Elegida. Estamos a su servicio, señora. Sus tropas están llegando. - Mis tropas...mmm genial -dijo ella. Jack dejó atrás todo aquello y descendió por las escaleras que daban al exterior. La calle estaba llena de gente y un pequeño grupo encabezado por el Gran Anciano esperaba junto a la entrada. -La Elegida debe salir a recibir a los soldados. Vaya a avisadla, por favor -dijo el Gran Anciano al ver salir a Jack. -No soy su jodido secretario -dijo Jack pasando de largo y se perdió entre la multitud. Los cuernos y los tambores sonaban con fuerza ya. La gente gritaba y aplaudía. Por la entrada del valle se vislumbraba un reguero de figuras a caballo que se iban acercando al pueblo. hombres vestidos con sucias armaduras que parecían provenir de una lejana guerra. A pesar de ello, los caballos mantenían su vitalidad y su esplendor. No serían muchos más de 200, portando lanzas y escudos. Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo y se detuvieron. La figura que encabezaba la comitiva descendió de su caballo de un salto entre el clamor popular y se quitó su casco dejando a la vista sus dorados cabellos. - ¡¡Ellaria!! ¡¡Ellaria!!- la muchedumbre gritaba de manera ensordecedora. Y se cernía en torno a ella. Ellaria, general de todos los ejércitos, había regresado a casa. El gentío iba abriéndose a medida que Ellaria avanzaba, hasta que apareció ante su vista una mujer enfundada en una armadura que reconoció al instante. Estaba escoltada por la guardia carmesí y junto a ella, el Gran Anciano. Fue precisamente a este último a quien se dirigió Ellaria. - Será una broma ¿no? - No es ninguna broma, Ellaria. La Elegida ha llegado al fin. - ¿Así que éste es mi ejército? - dijo Valkiria interrumpiendo la conversación. - ¿Tú ejercito? Cómo osas... - comenzó a decir Ellaria en tono agresivo, pero el Gran Anciano levantó su mano y ella guardó silencio. - Todo está escrito, Parvati. Ahora no tenemos nada que temer. Ella nos guiará. A Ellaria no le sentaron nada bien esas palabras, pero no quería crearse ningún conflicto con el clero. Ella no había creído nunca en profecías ni en mesías que tuvieran que venir a guiarlos. Era descendiente de una estirpe de guerreras. Desde los albores de la historia, una mujer de su familia había guiado a los ejércitos de todas las tribus humanas en la lucha por la supervivencia y evitado la aniquilación de todos a manos de las bestias que gobernaban el mundo. Ella era Parvati XII, y sólo una Parvati podía dirigir las tropas. No creía en ninguna Elegida, ni nunca lo haría. La religión y la superchería no eran suficientes para ganar una guerra. -No pondré mi espada ni la de mis hombres al servicio de una impostora - dijo Ellaria con desdén - No te necesitamos. Y tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, abandonó aquél lugar en dirección a sus aposentos. Aquella noche hubo una gran fiesta en el pueblo, y el principal tema de conversación fue quién acabaría gobernando al ejército. Aún así, la mayoría creía que Ellaria debería estar al servicio de la Elegida. A Jack poco le importaba el alboroto que se había organizado y por su mente sólo vagaban livianas ideas de cómo salir de aquel lío. No asistió a ninguna de las celebraciones que se sucedieron aquella noche y permaneció retirado en su habitación. Los días pasaron rápidos entre reuniones y rituales. Ellaria les puso al día de lo ocurrido en los meses de ausencia. Sus tropas habían estado haciendo incursiones en las montañas del norte y habían causado numerosas bajas a las brigadas espías enemigas. Jack se aburría bastante en aquellas reuniones. Valkiria, en cambio, mostraba un creciente interés y contemplaba con admiración el enorme mapa desplegado sobre la mesa de roble, y hacía constantes referencias a "sus tropas", algo que sabía que irritaba a Ellaria, por lo que disfrutaba con ello. Una noche, Jack decidió pasarse por la posada. El ambiente allí no era muy amigable y la gente le miraba con reservas. Se sentó en una mesa en un rincón, con una jarra de una bebida alcohólica que no sabía muy mal. Todo el mundo le evitaba y nadie se le acercó, ni siquiera las prostitutas del local. Siguió bebiendo tranquilamente hasta que un muchacho entró corriendo al local y gritó: - ¡¡Un duelo!! ¡¡Va a haber pelea!! - ¡Quienes van a luchar? -preguntó alguien. - ¡Ya están luchando! - gritó el chaval preso de la excitación - ¡¡Ellaria lucha contra la Elegida!! Jack se atragantó y casi se ahoga al oír aquello. Se levantó rápidamente tirando la silla al suelo. -Esa loca hará que nos ahorquen - farfulló y se dirigió hacia la salida junto con el resto de personas. En la calle central del pueblo, dos mujeres con sus espadas desenfundadas se observaban sin cruzar palabra. Mirandose a los ojos, estudiándose con meticulosidad. Ellaria lanzó una estocada al aire que Valkiria no tuvo necesidad de esquivar. Sólo era mera provocación. -Manejas tu espada como un plumero. Valkiria contraatacó y ambas espadas chocaron en el aire. Movimientos rápidos y precisos de técnicas depuradas de esgrima se enzarzaron en un duelo atroz y salvaje. Parecía que llevaran mucho tiempo luchando. ninguna de las dos cedía terreno. Ellaria resbaló al intentar esquivar un ataque de Valkiria y rodó por el suelo esquivando los golpes que se precipitaban sobre ella. - Acabarás lamiéndome las botas, pequeña zorra -gritó Valkiria mientras propiciaba un golpe letal, que Ellaria esquivó incorporándose con habilidad y cargó contra ella. Ambos cuerpos chocaron y los metales de las armaduras hicieron saltar chispas. Ambas mujeres se dieron la espalda y Valkiria comenzó a alejarse andando tranquilamente. Ellaria cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras su espada se partía en dos. - Me has...derrotado. -dijo con rabia - Ahora la general soy yo. -y tras un instante de silencio añadió -Partimos al alba. Rumbo norte. Jack había contemplado toda aquella escena desde una balconada de piedra. Acariciando su arma por si las moscas, aunque acababa de descubrir una inquietante realidad. Apenas tenía balas, y su pistola iba a ser inútil. En aquel mundo mandaba la espada, y si quería salir de allí con vida tendría que aprender a manejar una, y alguien tendría que enseñarle. Contempló cómo Ellaria se perdía entre las sombras tras su derrota y vio la solución a sus problema. La siguió hasta el primer piso de un edificio incrustado en la pared de una de las montañas. Ella advirtió pronto su presencia y le habló con brusquedad. -Lárgate con tu Elegida -No tan rápido, ricitos de oro. La historia esa de la Elegida me gusta aún menos que a ti. Ella guardó silencio y comenzó a mostrar interés. -Yo lo que quiero es largarme de aquí, pero antes tengo que pedirte una cosa. Un sonoro estruendo les sobresaltó. El suelo comenzó a temblar y cascotes de piedra se desprendieron de las fachadas de los edificios estampándose contra el suelo. Ambos cayeron al suelo. El temblor paró. -A veces la tierra tiembla así - le dijo Ellaria mientras se levantaba, y que no parecía muy asustada. La tierra volvió a temblar y una grieta apareció bajo sus pies. El suelo se separó mostrando las fauces de un abismo sin fondo. Ellaria comenzó a ser engullida mientras Jack la agarraba y ambos caían al vacío. Ella cerró sus ojos y se agarró a Jack con fuerza. Ya no caían. Al abrir sus ojos vio cómo Jack se aferraba a una raíz que sobresalía de la tierra. Respiró aliviada mientras ambos permanecían colgados. -Y bien... -dijo ella al fin mientras notaba que su corazón se aceleraba.- ¿De qué...querías...hablarme? Jack se quedó contemplando el rostro de aquella mujer que se aferraba a él y finalmente contestó. -De más de lo que creía. OTROS Notas *Su título significa: Su tiempo: Lágrimas a la luz de la luna. *Publiado en Creatuforo: https://web.archive.org/web/20090130104315/http://neoxadventures.creatuforo.com:80/-temas27868.html Anotaciones